MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 9
Talent Showcase, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 9, is the ninth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Tonight is the Sunshine High Talent Showcase, where ponies in Sunshine High show off their talents. What could possibly go wrong? Song parodies * Blue Horseshoes - Elvis Presley's Blue Suede Shoes * If I Didn't Have You - from Monsters Inc. with the name song title * Let It Fly - from Disney's Frozen, Let It Go * Beauty And Her Friends - from Disney's Beauty and the Beast Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Rainbow Surf * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Clementine * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Mrs. Peppermint * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom * more TBA Story '-SATURDAY, OCTOBER 18-' ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ (Everypony is seated and chatting with others, participants are backstage. Mrs. Peppermint comes out from the curtains. The audience became quiet once she appeared.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Fillies and gentlecolts! I would like to welcome all of you to the Sunshine High Talent Showcase. (Applause for a brief moment.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Tonight, we will have lots of performances from all the talented ponies. So, starting off will be Rainbow Surf. If Rainbow Surf would like to take the stage, please? (There was cheering once the teal-coated pegasus made his entrance with his aquamarine guitar.) * Rainbow Surf: (through microphone) Sup, everypony? Ready to rock and roll? ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (Here are Crescent Belle and Maryanne.) * Maryanne: I wonder if Rainbow will do a stagedive at the end. * Crescent Belle: Stage dive? Is that even safe? * Maryanne: I think it is if you do it at the wrong time. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ * Rainbow Surf: (through microphone) If I'm ready to rock, then you all should be too! (He starts playing.) [Rainbow Surf] Oh, it's one for the bits, Two for the show, Three to get ready Now go, go, go. But don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes Oh, you can buck me down, Stomp on my face, Clear my name All over the place. Do anything that you want to, but oh-no Buddy, step off of my horseshoes Don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes (He does a guitar solo.) [Rainbow Surf] You can burn my house, Steal my guitar, Drink my juice From an old fruitjar. Do anything that you want to, but oh-no Buddy, step off of my horseshoes Don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes (Another guitar solo.) [Rainbow Surf] Oh, it's one for the bits, Two for the show, Three to get ready Now go, go, go. But don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes Oh, Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes But you can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes (Plays last chord.) *'Rainbow Surf:' YEAH! (He gets a round of applause.) ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (Crescent and Maryanne also cheered for Rainbow. Now Gingerbella and Willowshy has joined them.) * Gingerbella: I totes love that song! * Willowshy: Rainbow was wonderful out there. (Rainbow walks up to the four girls, holding his guitar with his left wing.) * Maryanne: Rainbow! That was amazing! I really thought you were gonna do a stage dive back there. * Rainbow Surf: Nah, dudettes. I wasn't allowed to after what happened the last time I tried a stage dive, I actually hurt somepony. Anyway, good luck to you four. (Off he goes.) ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ (Mrs. Peppermint made her return.) * Mrs. Peppermint: What a marvelous performance, Rainbow. Next, we have two ponies that will be doing an act together. They are Balloon Pop and Clementine. If these two would like to take the stage, please? (She leaves again; said duo made their entrance and waved to the audience.) ~(Scene: Backstage)~ * Crescent Belle: Huh? Balloon Pop didn't say he'll be doing an act with Clementine. * Willowshy: He did wanted it to be a surprise for us. * Maryanne: Shh. Let's see what they'll do. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ * Clementine: For tonight's act, Balloon and I will be doin'... * Balloon Pop: ...the Apple-Cupcake Spectacular! (Clementine pulls out three apples from her hat and tosses them to Balloon, who begins to juggle them. Then, she takes out a cupcake and tosses it so Balloon can juggle that too. One by one, Clementine uses a lasso to take the apples, leaving only the cupcake. Balloon tosses it into the air and catches it in his mouth. This is followed by an applause from the audience.) * Balloon Pop: Thank you, thank you! * Clementine: Y'all are wonderful! ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (These two walked up to the four girls.) * Crescent Belle: That was amazing, you guys! * Clementine: Why, thanks, Crescent. * Balloon Pop: What'd you think? You like that sweet ending? * Crescent Belle: I sure did. * Maryanne: It was lovely. * Willowshy: Oh, I was scared you'd accidentally drop them, but that was wonderful. * Gingerbella: That was, like, totes amazing! (Balloon and Clementine left.) ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ * Mrs. Peppermint: Such a wonderful performance. Next is another pair, but this time, they are deciding on doing a duet. If Pyrohoof and Shadow Gloom would like to take the stage, please? ~(Scene: Backstage)~ * Willowshy: Yay, Pyrohoof! * Crescent Belle: I didn't know those two can sing. Wait. I thought Shadow is doing a poem. * Maryanne: Hmm. I guess he changed his mind. * Willowshy: Wait... (fearfully) ...after them, it's my turn! ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ (Pyrohoof and Shadow are here.) * Shadow Gloom: Hello, everypony. I am here with Pyrohoof. We'll be doing a duet, and I hope you guys like it. (Music begins to play.) [Shadow Gloom] If I were a rich colt With a billion or two [Pyrohoof] I'd live in a castle In a room with a view [Shadow Gloom] And if I were handsome *'Pyrohoof:' No way. *'Shadow Gloom:' It could happen. [Shadow Gloom] Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothing *'Pyrohoof:' Can I tell you something? [Pyrohoof] For years I have envied *'Shadow Gloom:' Gray with envy. [Pyrohoof] Your grace and your charm Everypony loves you, you know? [Shadow Gloom] Yes, I know, I know, I know [Pyrohoof] But I must admit it Shadow, you always come through I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you [Both] You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothing to me Nothing to me...! [Pyrohoof] Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing *'Shadow Gloom:' Why, thank you. [Pyrohoof] If I didn't have you to serve I'm just a nerdy little unicorn With a colorful cutie mark Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue *'Shadow Gloom:' Looks good on you. [Pyrohoof] But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you *'Shadow Gloom:' Let's do it. (Both do a slow waltz during the instrumental part.) [Shadow Gloom] Yes, I wouldn't be nothing if I didn't have you *'Pyrohoof:' I know what you mean, Shadow, because... [Shadow Gloom] I wouldn't know what to do *'Pyrohoof:' Me too, because I... [Shadow Gloom] Wouldn't know where to go *'Pyrohoof:' Why do you keep singing my part? [Both] I don't have to see it Because we both know it's true I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you... (Brief silence.) *'Pyrohoof:' One more time! [Shadow Gloom] Don't have to see it Yeah, we both know it's true *'Pyrohoof:' Let's take it home, Gloomy! [Both] I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have You, you, you A, E, I, O That means you! (Once their song is done, they get a big applause and waved to the audience before disappearing behind the curtain. Mrs. Peppermint returns.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Marvelous. Simply marvelous. ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (Clementine and Balloon have joined the four girls.) * Willowshy: (scared) Oh, no! I'm next! * Crescent Belle: Willowshy, you'll be fine. * Clementine: Yeah. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ * Mrs. Peppermint: Up next is Willowshy. If Willowshy would like to take the stage? (Once the principal steps aside, Willowshy slowly makes her way to the center of the stage.) ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (Far off in the right corner of the room are Rarity and her four friends. * Rarity: You've got to be kidding me. * Twilight Sparkle: Do you think she's gonna be able to get one word out of her mouth? * Lily Blossom: Hmph. As if. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ (Slow, serene music begins to play and Willowshy starts to sing.) [Willowshy] The moon glows bright in the darkness tonight Not a pony to be seen A pony of isolation And it looks like it's just me The wind is blowing like this filly born inside Couldn't keep it in, and even I have tried (Worry starts to wear off a bit for her.) [Willowshy] Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good mare you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it fly, let it fly Can't hold it back anymore Let it fly, let it fly Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the winds blow through The fears never frightened me anyway (She begins to smile.) [Willowshy] It's funny how some distance Makes everything look small And the fears the once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free (Willowshy spreads out her wings so she can go and fly out above the audience.) [Willowshy] Let it fly, let it fly I am one with the wind and sky Let it fly, let it fly You'll never see me cry Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the winds blow through (Now she lands back on the stage.) [Willowshy] My flying flurries through the air and to the ground My soul is spiraling in feathered fractals all around And one thought crystalizes like a beaming blast I'm never going back The past is in the past Let it fly, let it fly And I'll rise in the break of dawn Let it fly, let it fly That perfect mare is gone Here I stand In the light of day Let the winds blow through The fears never frightened me anyway (Applause.) ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (Crescent, Gingerbella, Maryanne, Clementine, Balloon, Shadow, Pyrohoof, and Rainbow cheered.) * Pyrohoof: Yeah! I knew she could do it! ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ (Willowshy took a slight bow before running off behind the curtains.) ~(Scene: Backstage)~ (Willowshy returns to her friends.) * Rainbow Surf: Dudette, that was rocking! * Willowshy: Oh, but...I didn't actually...I mean, it's all because you guys wanted me to be in it. * Pyrohoof: You did say you wanted to be in it. * Willowshy: Oh. Thanks, everypony. (Meanwhile, Rarity's friends have set up a caudron full of goo.) * Rarity: You girls have the goo ready? * Pinkie Pie: We sure do. * Rarity: (smiling devilishy) Good. When Crescent Belle goes out there, I'll pour all of that all over her head. And then...she'll be humiliated. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ * Mrs. Peppermint: What a beautiful song. Simply wonderful. Up next is Crescent Belle. If Crescent Belle would like to take the stage, please? ~(Scene: Backstage)~ * Crescent Belle: I'm next, guys! Wish me luck! ~(Scene: Sunshine High Auditorium)~ (Crescent makes her entrance. Slow, soft music begins to play.) [Crescent Belle] Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somepony bends Unexpectedly La, la, la, la, la Just a little change Small to say the least All a little scared Nopony's prepared Beauty and her friends (The white unicorn peeks her head out to watch, but not with a smile on her face.) [Crescent Belle] Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Even just as sure As the moon will set La, la, la, la, la Tale as old as time Tune as old as song May seem very strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong La, la, la, la, la Shining as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and her friends Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and her friends *'Clementine & Maryanne:' CRESCENT!! (Crescent turns to her left to see Clementine and Maryanne.) * Clementine: Be careful! (She runs over and pulls her away before she could say anything. Mrs. Peppermint comes over, confused.) * Mrs. Peppermint: What is going on? (Just then, a huge bowl of dark green goo falls onto her, making a mess on the stage. Everyone in the room gasped.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Who is responsible for this?! (There was silence...until there was the sound of a door opening. Everyone turned their heads to find Rarity and her friends trying to sneak away.) * Clementine: I bet it was Rarity! * Mrs. Peppermint: And just where do you girls think you're going? * Rarity: (sweet-talk) Uh, nowhere, miss. * Twilight Sparkle: (sweet-talk) Yeah. We have some...errands to run. * Pinkie Pie: (sweet-talk) And they involve lots and lots of cake. * Lily Blossom: (sweet-talk) We're so sorry we have to leave so soon. * Cherry Pie: (sweet-talk) Yeah. So, uh...good night, everypony! * Mrs. Peppermint: (sternly) You girls aren't going anywhere. * Rarity: (angry) What?! Oh, come on now! This is all Crescent Belle's fault! It was meant for her! * Mrs. Peppermint: And why's that? (Brief silence.) * Mrs. Peppermint: (to Crescent) Crescent, can you explain? * Crescent Belle: What? I didn't know they were going to dump goo on me... * Clementine: But Maryanne and I caught sight of them snobs gettin' ready to drop it. We wanted to tell ya, Crescent, but we didn't want to disturb ya while yer out there performin'. * Mrs. Peppermint: (sighs) Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Cherry Pie, and Lily Blossom. Meet me in my office while I go wash up. Crescent, you too. And bring all your friends. --- To be continued...